


【中文授翻】The Twelve Fucks of Christmas

by Sucralose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Auror Sirius Black, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Elevator Sex, Food Fight, Food Porn, Frottage, Homophobia, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slash, Spanking, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucralose/pseuds/Sucralose
Summary: 原文Note：这个故事发生在一个伏地魔不存在平行世界里，时间是1985年圣诞节前的12天。当然，没有Voldy并不意味着生活是完美的，你很快就会发现这一点。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Sybill Trelawney, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twelve Fucks of Christmas: A Wolfstar Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489292) by [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum). 

全文Summary：

在圣诞节的第一天，我的爱人送给了我......一本性支票簿，当然。

小天狼星给了莱姆斯一个提前的圣诞礼物-一个新奇的支票簿与各种性感的情趣礼品。在圣诞节前的十二天里，他们进行了一场疯狂的性爱狂欢。

————————————————————

特！别！喜欢这篇作品于是手痒来翻~冲动之下去要了授权就开坑了，作者大大真的好可爱好温柔，回复超快，文章里的犬狼也超有爱！本人当前学历高中在读，英语水平just so so，如有错翻还请各位及时指正，多多包涵！

注意：  
·本文为**犬狼互攻**。  
·**不是PWP**，有很多情节在，甚至有完全无sex的章节  
·有能力的话一定一定要去支持原作者呀！动动小手留个kudos，或者去评论区感受大大超热情的回复！原文链接及作者主页链接都在Note里！

希望更多中国的小伙伴可以看到如此优秀的同人作品！


	2. 第一章 大脚板先生荣誉出品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文Note：
> 
> 这个故事发生在一个伏地魔不存在平行世界里，时间是1985年圣诞节前的12天。当然，没有Voldy并不意味着生活是完美的，你很快就会发现这一点。

“圣诞快乐，Moony！”

莱姆斯从晨报上抬起头来，发现小天狼星正笑容满面地站在他面前——那种通常只在他要进行恶作剧时出现的笑容，莱姆斯悲哀地想。他瞥了一眼《预言家日报》头版上的日期，皱起了眉头。

“圣诞节还有几个星期才到，”他指出。

“准确地说是十二天！”小天狼星用力地点了点头，不断地翘起脚跟又落下，前后摇摆着身体。他的手放在背后，似乎藏着什么东西。

“我有东西要给你，”他急切地说，努力抑制自己声音中的激动，“一份提前的圣诞礼物。”

“哦？”莱姆斯把报纸对折起来，扔在咖啡桌上。“你要我现在打开吗？”

“啊，是的。”小天狼星把一个普通的塑料袋塞到了莱姆斯的手里。莱姆斯怀疑地打量着他。

“我希望这不会在我面前爆炸，小天狼星。我真的没有心情，”他警告说，小心翼翼地拿起袋子，有点期待它咬他一口。自从他们毕业后，他们千奇百怪的恶作剧就没有停止过——如果有什么不同的话，那就是小天狼星在他们离开霍格沃茨后的这七年里变得更加为所欲为了。莱姆斯鼓起勇气，把袋子里的东西倒在了手掌里。当一本小小的、看起来无害的纸质小册子掉出来时，他感到十分惊讶（嗯，同时也有点失望）。出于好奇，他把它翻了过来，然后立刻被封面上醒目的红字吸引住了:

性支票——欠债的感觉从来没有这么好过！

“这究竟是什么？”他问道。

“性支票！”小天狼星欢快地说，“今天早上我和莉莉在麻瓜伦敦买圣诞礼物ーー我们给哈利买了一套变形金刚，别问我这是什么，莉莉只是说他会喜欢。我们还给詹姆斯买了一只猎鹿帽和一瓶达尔摩威士忌。”

“棒极了，”莱姆斯干巴巴地说，压抑着嘴角的上扬。

“我们出去的时候也碰巧进了一家麻瓜情趣用品店——”

“一个人应该和他好朋友的妻子一起做的事。”莱姆斯邪恶地说。

“她有几件事需要我的建议。你知道我总是很乐意分享我在这些问题上的专业知识，”他夸张地眨了眨眼睛。“不过我觉得莉莉很快就明白了过来。她知道当我暗示詹姆斯会喜欢屁股塞作为圣诞礼物时是在开玩笑。”

莱姆斯轻声笑了起来，“真可惜。他不知道自己错过了什么。”

“是啊，这是他的损失，”他耸了耸肩，“不管怎样，我在店里等她的时候发现了这个，”他指着莱姆斯手里的支票簿说。“十二张支票，圣诞节前十二天，每天可以使用一张。你可以选择喜欢的。”

莱姆斯快速浏览了一下这本小册子，随便翻开到其中的一页，“此支票可以兑换一次口 交。”他大声读到，轻哼了一声，抬起头看着小天狼星，“你真是个淘气的孩子。”

“谢谢你，”小天狼星开心地说，对莱姆斯的赞成感到十分满意。莱姆斯仔细研究了这本书ーー如果没有封面上的这些与众不同的小字，它很容易被误认为是一本普通的支票簿:

持有人：当指定用户 Remus John ‘Moony’ ‘Sex-on-Legs’ Lupin 兑换该支票时，将得到与支票“面额”相同的服务。在圣诞节十二天的任何时刻均可使用。“爱之法律”严禁其他用户使用此支票。每天限制一张支票。欠债人：Sirius ‘Padfoot’ Black。

莱姆斯抬头看了小天狼星一眼，“这么说，我无论在什么时间，无论想要什么都可以？”

“无论想要什么都可以，”小天狼星毫不犹疑地确认道，坐在了莱姆斯的大腿上，在他的耳边低语，“无论什么时间都可以。”

小天狼星呼出的热气扑到了莱姆斯裸露的脖子上，细小的战栗划过全身，引起一阵令人愉悦的颤抖。是的，莱姆斯确实准备好了，并且十分愿意玩点情趣。

“我现在可以选一个吗？”他期待地问道。小天狼星像柴郡猫一样咧着嘴笑着，用敏捷的手指解开了莱姆斯衬衫上面的几个纽扣。

“当然，”他低声说。“告诉我你想要什么，莱姆斯。你要什么我都给你......”

当小天狼星吮吸着他的耳垂时，莱姆斯发现自己很难把注意力放在支票簿的内容上，而当他的手滑到衬衫下面时，莱姆斯情不自禁地呻吟出声。小天狼星的手指尖轻轻而故意地擦着莱姆斯敏感的乳头，但他还是坚持着在支票之间做出选择，喃喃地念出上面的内容。小天狼星则继续着他的挑逗。

“我看看这都是什么......这个不错ーー我可能会把它留到圣诞节......嗯，感觉不错。哦，这个——不！这个！靠，太难选择了......”

“快点选吧，Moony，不然我就要忍不住在这张沙发上和你做爱了。”小天狼星呻吟着，把他的勃起压在莱姆斯的大腿上，“如果你真的无法决定，你可以选择不止一个？”

莱姆斯摇摇头拒绝了他，“不，不。我这辈子就这一次按规矩办事。给我一分钟。”

最后他终于下定决心，用力轻轻一拉，从小薄本里拽出十二张支票中的一张，塞到小天狼星的手里。小天狼星深情地吻了一下莱姆斯的脸颊，然后直起身子看向支票。他的眼睛扫过字迹，得意地笑了起来：“你想看一段脱衣舞？”

“我觉得我们现在差不多就在干这个。”莱姆斯沙哑地说，使劲地捏了一把小天狼星的屁股，然后把他拉进一个灼热的吻。他闻到了小天狼星温暖的皮肤上清新的剃须水味道，混杂着灼热欲念的爱意在他身体中喷薄欲出。他心满意足地呼出一口气，把小天狼星拉得更近。梅林，即使过了这么久，他们接吻的感觉依旧和初吻一样。不过至少这一次彼得不会随时冲进门来打断他们，莱姆斯宽慰地想。

莱姆斯很想继续享受一会这个吻，但小天狼星已经拉开了他，郑重地宣布道：“好的！你的愿望就是我的使命！”

他跳起来，抽出魔杖，指向莱姆斯坐着的地方。柔软的沙发迅速变形成了一把硬木椅子，莱姆斯惊讶地叫喊出声。然后两条绳子凭空出现，缠绕在他的手上，在他能够抗议之前把他牢牢绑在原地。莱姆斯瞪了小天狼星一眼。

“这是什么意思？”他不悦地问道。

“我不觉得你能忍住不碰自己，Moony，而脱衣舞是一种不能接触的运动，”小天狼星轻声回答，把魔杖放回了口袋。莱姆斯用力扯了扯绳子，低声咕哝着。

“这完全不是我想要的......”

“你相信我吗？”小天狼星认真地问道。莱姆斯停止了挣扎，放松下来靠回到椅子上。

“我当然相信你。”他简单地回答。小天狼星冲他温暖地笑了起来。

“那就相信我，你一定会喜欢的。”他安慰他说。“如果你对此不是很感兴趣，我们也可以试试别的方法？”

莱姆斯考虑了一下这个提议，然后摇了摇头ーー他真的相信小天狼星，他想看看他接下来会怎么做。

“不，你还欠我一段脱衣舞，而我完全乐意接受，”他叹了口气，“继续吧。”

“太好了！”小天狼星兴高采烈地喊道，几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地朝客厅门口走去。莱姆斯盯着他离开的背影，感到越来越困惑。

“我需要为我的表演做好准备。就一小会！马上回来！”小天狼星承诺到。他把头转向莱姆斯，欣赏着他被绑在椅子上的样子，靠在门框上眯起了眼睛，“我太他妈喜欢看到你被绑着了……我们早晚要在卧室里试试这个。”

“也许吧，”莱姆斯慢慢地说，“先看看这次怎么样。”

“那我最好好好表现一下！”他向莱姆斯眨了眨眼，然后从他视线中消失了，把他饥渴而无助的男朋友独自留在房间里。

莱姆斯在绳子允许的范围内尽可能舒服地靠在椅子上，好奇小天狼星为他准备了什么。他猜他会换上比休闲服更性感的衣服，虽然小天狼星穿什么都很性感——牛仔裤和皮夹克是他的标志性装扮。当然，小天狼星穿什么并不重要，因为莱姆斯总是得设法把它们脱下来——这个男人可以穿上一个他妈的的茶壶套，然后让它显得十分性感。

想到小天狼星穿着性感的衣服，莱姆斯想知道他会不会再穿着弗兰克·福特【注:《洛基恐怖秀》中的异装癖博士】的衣服回来。几年前，他第一次穿着它参加詹姆斯的一个万圣节派对，把他最好的朋友们吓坏了。小天狼星抓住一切机会吓唬他们，当然，如果他能露出屁股就更好了。不是莱姆斯在抱怨，他男朋友的屁股真的很可爱。在莱姆斯的要求下，小天狼星甚至好几次同意穿着紧身胸衣和吊带裤上床。

小天狼星曾试图说服莱姆斯在聚会上装扮成洛基【注:《洛基恐怖秀》中博士的试验品】，但他拒绝了.....

“但是我已经给你买了金色热裤【注:洛基的穿着】！”小天狼星反对道，在莱姆斯的鼻子底下挥舞着那条色情的紧身内裤。“来嘛，Moony，我们得配成一对！今年我想出一套情侣角色……”

“我已经有了一套服装，”他耐心地解释说。小天狼星惊讶地看着他。

“你说什——你想打扮成谁？”他抱着胳膊，有些不满地问道。

“印第安纳·琼斯【注:《夺宝奇兵》中的考古学教授】”

小天狼星嗤笑道：“胡说八道！你基本上就是穿着自己的衣服，外加一顶软呢帽！”

“不是这样的......我还有一条鞭子，”莱姆斯轻轻地说。小天狼星顿住了。

“鞭子？”他问道，听起来很感兴趣。莱姆斯脸上露出了淘气的笑容。

“鞭子。”他肯定地说，招手让小天狼星跟着他去卧室，“你愿意帮我测试一下吗？”

那天晚上之后，小天狼星又对琼斯教授产生了新的敬意和钦佩。莱姆斯为这些回忆愉快地笑了笑，有点期待小天狼星今晚真的穿上他的《洛基恐怖秀》服装。他很喜欢把他压在沙发上，穿着那双黑色的网眼丝袜和他做爱。

想到这里，小莱姆斯情不自禁地抽搐了一下。他咕哝了一声，把自己的手腕在绳子上绞来绞去。梅林，他把自己搞得神经兮兮的，而小天狼星什么也没做。他他妈的怎么用了这么长时间？

“小天狼星，你没有忘了我吧？”他大声喊道。

“怎么可能！”小天狼星从另一个房间喊道，“我马上就来！”

莱姆斯无精打采地坐在椅子上，不耐烦地叹了口气。然后他的耳朵突然轻轻地抖了一下，随即意识到那是唱针在黑胶唱片上熟悉的刮擦声。几秒钟的沉默之后，一架钢琴开始断断续续地演奏。莱姆斯立刻认出了这首曲子，咧嘴一笑ーー他对小天狼星接下来要做的事情一清二楚。

他转头看向起居室的门，意识到它是故意开着的。果不其然，小天狼星过了一会儿便进入了视野，浑身赤裸，只穿了一双白袜子和一件粉红色的衬衫。尽管小天狼星背对着他，莱姆斯仍然能够欣赏眼前的景象ーー他哀叹于过长的衬衫恰好遮住了男友的翘臀，但还是欣赏到了他那对修长健美的双腿。小天狼星随着音乐及时地翘起了臀部，然后向莱姆斯转过身来。他英俊的脸上露出了一副吃屎的笑容，淘气地向莱姆斯眨了眨眼ーー真的，汤姆·克鲁斯对他一无所知。

小天狼星用他的魔杖当作麦克风，开始跟着音乐一起唱歌，大声喊道:“把那些旧唱片从架子上拿下来吧！我会坐下来自己听......”【注:此处音乐为 Bob Seger 的 Old Time Rock and Roll】

他朝着壁炉跳起舞来，路过莱姆斯时冲便他摇着屁股。莱姆斯饶有兴趣地看着小天狼星随着音乐摆动臀部和头部，在小客厅里表演着一套编排得很好的舞蹈动作，同时满怀激情地歌唱。像鸭子一样走过窗台后，他优雅地跳到结实的木咖啡桌上，夸张地用脚踢了掉杂志，然后滑到莱姆斯面前。他跪在地上，扭动着臀部，继续用魔杖弹奏空气吉他，闭着眼睛唱道：“今天的音乐没有同样的灵魂，我喜欢古老的摇滚乐！”

莱姆斯挑起了一边的眉毛。小天狼星前后甩动着他的头发，似乎无法注意到周围的一切——包括莱姆斯——直到音乐开始褪色、歌曲完全结束时他才恢复了知觉。他睁开眼睛，后背还向后仰倒着靠在腿上，朝莱姆斯不好意思地笑了笑。

“哎呀，好像有点过于投入了。”他气喘吁吁地大笑着，把长发从脸上撩开。

“如果手没有被绑起来，我会为你鼓掌的。”莱姆斯干巴巴地回应道。他在座位上扭动着身子，佯装生气地说：“你真是个有才华的演员，Padfoot。我要求一次脱衣舞的时候可不是这么想的。”

“那只是热身而已。”小天狼星向他保证，他随意地甩甩魔杖，另一首熟悉的音乐开始播放。黑胶唱片播放器的小喇叭里传出一阵阵鼓声，一个性感的声音唱了起来：“我认识一个叫Nikiki的女孩，我想你可以说她是一个性魔鬼......”【注:此处音乐为Prince 的 Darling Nikki】

小天狼星厚颜无耻的笑容逐渐变得富有侵略性。他的左手缓慢地在薄棉布衬衫的前面滑动，勾勒出他胸腹部肌肉的轮廓，朝着两腿之间日益隆起的地方走去。莱姆斯的眼睛紧紧盯着小天狼星的手，看到他紧紧抓住了自己的老二，以一种痛苦而缓慢的速度来回抚摸它，让它颤抖着抬起了头。小天狼星因为这种感觉喘不过气，下巴松弛下来，莱姆斯看着他的样子，感到一阵欲望流过下腹。他很清楚那种表情，那是马上就要高潮的象征。意料之中地，小天狼星开始快速地撸动起来，但他那灼热的目光从来没有离开过莱姆斯。虽然不能抚摸自己是一种折磨，莱姆斯还是很喜欢亲眼看着小天狼星自慰。

“你想让我继续吗？”小天狼星沙哑地问，仍然懒洋洋地撸动着他的鸡巴。莱姆斯使劲咽了一口唾沫。

“请吧。”他沙哑地回答到。小天狼星像一只豹子一样跪在地上向莱姆斯爬过，双手紧紧握住莱姆斯的膝盖把他的两腿分得更开，以便于看清他紧身裤下勃起的轮廓。他舔了舔嘴唇，身体前倾，吻了一下莱姆斯的阴茎。莱姆斯呼吸一滞，感到一股尖锐的快感从他的顶端冲向了他全身的每个部位，哪怕这只是一个极轻极轻的接触。小天狼星缓慢地站了起来，把胯部顶在在莱姆斯的膝盖上，身体贴得更近，跟随着音乐旋转着他的屁股。他用手指抚摸着莱姆斯浅棕色的头发，将两人的嘴唇凑得很近，然后在莱姆斯前倾身体去吻他的时候迅速拉开了距离，他们的嘴唇甚至几乎没有碰到一起。莱姆斯沮丧地呻吟起来，又一次用力拉扯着绳子，极度渴望触摸小天狼星，但是无法做到。这真是种甜蜜的折磨。

小天狼星转过身站在莱姆斯张开的双腿之间，左右摇摆着他的臀部，屁股一次次扫过莱姆斯的阴茎，然后在他男朋友每一次顶起胯部试图把勃起蹭到他的屁股上时露出欠揍的微笑。莱姆斯在束缚允许的范围内尽可能地移动着身体，渴望得到一些抚慰——作为一个以耐心和控制力著称的人，他今晚几乎没有表现出什么克制。

终于，小天狼星再次转身面对着莱姆斯，双手沿着莱姆斯的大腿向腹股沟慢慢地移动，然后在离勃起只有一英寸的地方停了下来。莱姆斯失落而恼怒地龇了龇牙，咆哮道：“你他妈的真会挑逗人，Padfoot。”

“你喜欢它，”小天狼星低声说，从地板上捡起他的魔杖。他用魔杖指着莱姆斯的裤子问道：“这条裤子没有任何情感价值，对吧？”

莱姆斯困惑地皱起了眉头，“没什么特别的。”

小天狼星咧嘴一笑，“啊，太好了。Incendio。”

莱姆斯的内裤突然着起了火，他抗议地大叫起来，不过很快就发现他内裤上橙色的火焰并不带有热量，并且很快就熄灭了，只留下他全裸的下半身。他怒视着被逗乐了的小天狼星。

“你今晚真他妈有种，真的。”他骂了一句，低头看看自己，然后嘟囔起来，“真的有必要把我的短裤也烧掉吗？”

“这是有必要的，Moony，因为我必须尽快让你脱光衣服。”小天狼星一本正经地说，把魔杖扔到了一旁的咖啡桌上。他用力抓住莱姆斯的肩膀，叉开他的大腿，把他们的勃起紧紧贴在一起。然后他开始有意地来回扭动他的臀部，他们阴茎上热乎乎的裸露的肉体相互摩擦着，莱姆斯很快就不再烦恼，甚至忘记了自己曾经生过气。

当小天狼星把右手放在他们两腿之间，开始轻轻地拉他的蛋蛋时，莱姆斯完全控制不住溢出嘴唇的呜咽。他们的勃起同时发出着强烈的刺激，每一次向前和向后的击打都会让他的阴茎和整个身体产生愉悦的波动，一直把他推到逼近顶峰的地方。他无法用手抚摸小天狼星，但又无比渴望给予他一些自己的快感，于是身体前倾轻轻地吮吸小天狼星脖子左侧的敏感部位——他知道触碰这里会让他十分抓狂。果然，小天狼星赞许地呻吟着，动作变得越来越狂暴。

莱姆斯只是模模糊糊地意识到背景音乐还在播放，他能听到的只有自己胸膛里的心跳声和小天狼星在膝盖上不断运动时的粗糙呼吸声。他发出的声音比任何音乐都要甜美。莱姆斯的呼吸变得越来越困难，感到下腹部一股接一股的快感正争相向顶峰冲刺——以这种速度他肯定坚持不了多久。

“More？”小天狼星安静地问，仍然前后摇晃着身体。

“More，”莱姆斯粗暴地乞求着，轻轻地咬了一下小天狼星的肩膀，“我想看你在我的鸡巴上操你自己。”

小天狼星呻吟了一声，凑到莱姆斯耳边轻声说道，“妈的，我喜欢你说脏话的样子。”

“现在操我，我会像一个小荡妇一样和你说话。”他保证道，声音低沉而性感。小天狼星高兴地答应了，迅速在自己身上施了一个无声的润滑咒，然后坐在了莱姆斯的勃起上。他轻而易举地滑了进去，用一个快速的俯冲把莱姆斯完完全全包裹在身体里。他们在强烈的快感刺激下同时倒抽了一口冷气，小天狼星的指尖几乎痛苦地戳进了莱姆斯的肩膀。莱姆斯短促地喘息着，努力想要让自己平静下来，却发现裤子绷得更紧了。小天狼星的动作已经把他推向了高潮的边缘，现在哪怕一个最轻微的扰动都可能使他立刻崩溃。他紧紧闭上双眼，努力地做着深呼吸，感到小天狼星在他脸上落下一个个轻柔而安抚的吻，抚摸着他的头发，耐心等待他做好准备。

终于，莱姆斯的呼吸逐渐平稳了下来。小天狼星把额头顶在莱姆斯身上，用一种温柔的表情看着他，像是在故意纵容。

“准备好了吗？”他轻声问道。莱姆斯身体前倾，用一个热情的吻偷走了小天狼星的呼吸。小天狼星把这个动作当做肯定，开始随着音乐在莱姆斯的膝盖上扭动他的屁股。一开始他动得很慢，像是在仔细地品味着莱姆斯那粗壮的老二在他身体里进进出出的感觉，每次都刻意让他碰到自己的前列腺。莱姆斯呼出一口颤抖的气，把头往后仰，沉浸在这一切的感觉之中。

“嗯......我他妈的喜欢你这样骑我。”他低声说。

“是吗？”小天狼星调皮地问道，眼睛里露出挑战的神情。他开始上下晃动，力度大得得椅子嘎吱作响，“怎么样？”

“没——没错，继续。”莱姆斯恳求道，声音变得越来越紧张。他开始试探性地向上抬起臀部来迎合小天狼星向下的动作。小天狼星感受到了他的动作，愉悦地轻声咕哝起来，“妈的，你感觉太棒了。”

“再说几句，莱姆斯。”小天狼星恳求道。音乐现在已经停止了，空旷的房间只剩下皮肤相互摩擦的声音，以及木椅的腿在破旧的地毯上轻轻地来回碰撞时发出的吱吱声，还有他们粗糙的呼吸声，然后，当然，莱姆斯的脏话......“再说几句脏话，宝贝，它让我如此坚硬......”

“我想看你自慰，”莱姆斯用低沉的声音咕噜着，呼吸变得越来越吃力，“就是这样。握紧你的鸡巴，在我身上操你自己的时候来一下。”

“上帝，莱姆斯，我从来不知道你有这么一张肮脏的嘴，”小天狼星评价道，顺从地握住了自己的勃起，在莱姆斯的膝盖上继续上上下下，“再说几句......”

“我要你操我，直到我能感觉到你那甜蜜的洞紧紧地抓住我的老二。”

“他妈的当然了，”他呻吟着，“接着说......”

“我要你射我一身，”莱姆斯粗暴地说，“我想让你把精液洒满我的肚子和胸口。操，我想把它弄得满脸都是。”

“我的天哪......”小天狼星呜咽着，下巴松弛下来，眼睛翻向了后脑勺。“天哪，他妈的......”

“我要硬得如此彻底，你会感觉到我的老二在你体内跳动。”

“莱姆斯......”小天狼星的声音和他的大腿一起剧烈地颤抖着，薄薄的棉衬衫被汗水紧紧地粘在身上。莱姆斯知道现在要让他射出来不费吹灰之力。他直勾勾地盯着小天狼星的脸，看着他那双铁灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，里面充满哀求。他想看到他高潮，想成为这一切的原因，即使他一个指头都没碰过他。

“用力干我！”他命令道，尽可能快地向上猛冲，紧紧握住了椅子的扶手，“把我当成你的性玩具！”

“操他妈的……”小天狼星低声骂道，无力地停止了动作坐在莱姆斯身上，白浊的液体穿过他半扣着的衬衫洒到了他的胸口上。小天狼星的释放把莱姆斯逼到了崩溃的边缘；他感觉自己的蛋蛋绷紧了，眼睛后面闪烁着白光，快感的高潮如海浪一般冲击着他，简直要叫他无法呼吸。他大口大口地喘气，身体紧紧地绷起，然后又重新放松下来，一切紧张感都像被人拖拽一般迅速地离开了身体。他低垂着头，呼出一口气，明亮的琥珀色眼睛里流露出一种意味深长的目光。是啊，毕竟色情舞是个天才般的主意。

小天狼星筋疲力尽地靠着他的胸口，完全没有想要清理战场的意思。莱姆斯闭上了眼睛，安静地享受着高潮后的余辉，感受着它缓缓地淌过他的全身。等到完全平静下来以后，他注意到之前绑住他的绳子奇迹般地消失了。于是他搂住了小天狼星，紧紧地抱着他，深情地吻了吻他的脖子，微笑着感觉到他的男朋友在他的嘴唇下颤抖。

“你喜欢吗？”小天狼星呢喃道。莱姆斯懒洋洋地点点头。他用鼻子蹭了蹭小天狼星的肩膀，感觉自己有点没缓过来，动作显得缓慢而僵硬。

“我们以后肯定会在卧室里用绳子的。”他迷迷糊糊地说。小天狼星轻声笑着，把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上。

“你说脏话真他妈的辣。”他低声说。

“很高兴你喜欢。”莱姆斯笑着说。

“虽然......”小天狼星开始慢慢地说，直起身子看着莱姆斯的脸，脸上的表情十分严肃，“说脏话实际上是在其中一张支票上，所以你已经用完了两张支票。”

“不对吧？支票上是规定我说脏话还是你说脏话？”莱姆斯反驳道。

小天狼星沉思了一会儿，然后咧嘴笑了。

“你说得对！下次讲脏话的人是我。你很幸运，Moony，你还有十一张有效的支票可以使用——”他在莱姆斯的脸颊上亲了一下，然后跳到地上，“我要去洗澡了，一起吗？”

莱姆斯笑了，“是啊，听起来不错。”他懒洋洋地抬起胳膊说道。小天狼星顺势把他拉了起来，然后拖着他朝浴室的方向走去。

“好好想想你明天要用哪张支票，好吗？”小天狼星愉快地说，“接下来的十二天一定会非常有趣！”


	3. 月亮和星星

在这个寒冷而沉闷的星期六早晨，莱姆斯最不想干的就是坐在各种各样的星图和一个毫无兴趣的学生中间。他更愿意和小天狼星躺在床上，但不幸的是，他们得赚钱养活自己。六个月前，戴维斯一家雇佣他每周三、五和隔周的周六教他们的儿子罗杰。他是一个足够聪明的学生，但是今天他们都没有心情学习。莱姆斯看了一眼表，叹了口气——现在才十点半。梅林，今天上午太难熬了。他打赌小天狼星还依偎在他们舒适的床上，假装自己是个死人、对整个世界不闻不问……幸运的家伙。 

莱姆斯知道，一旦他透露了自己的身体状况，就很难找到愿意雇佣他的人。因此，他决定自谋职业，从霍格沃茨毕业后不久就当了家教。家教当然是个短期工作，但是他在不同的家庭里工作了足足七年，直到现在仍在继续。通常来说他在夏天最忙，因为那时孩子们会从霍格沃茨回家过暑假，但也有一些较富裕的家庭雇用他全年教导他们的孩子。 

啊，他今天的厌烦情绪并不意味着他不喜欢教书。实际上他从有记忆开始就一直想当一个老师。他甚至在毕业前问过邓布利多是否有可能继续留在霍格沃茨，哪怕作为代课老师。那时邓布利多向他承诺，如果教师职位有空缺就会把他纳入考虑名单。但是莱姆斯不会为此就真的欣喜若狂——一般来说，一旦你在霍格沃茨得到了一个职位，就会终身任教，而且这种机会并不经常出现。 

尽管如此，斯内普还是一毕业就拿到了黑魔法防御术教授的职位。这很公平，连莱姆斯也没有觉得不妥。毕竟斯内普真的很擅长这个。老实说，他想不出比他更适合这个职位的人了。然而，当两年后雷古勒斯被任命为魔药教授时，他就没那么宽容了。尽管莱姆斯有两年的教学经验，小天狼星的弟弟还是得到了这份工作。莱姆斯强烈怀疑，他落选的原因是他的狼人身份，而不是他的教学能力。好吧，其实这一直让他处于边缘化地位，已经没什么出奇的了。 

他抬头看了看他的学生，并不惊讶地看到他如饥似渴地凝视着卧室的窗外，胖乎乎的下巴托在手上。他对这个男孩感到一阵同情。大多数他这个年纪的小巫师会和他们的朋友出去玩，骑着扫帚飞行，在后花园里追赶地精。然而，罗杰·戴维斯的父母想让他们的儿子在人生中有一个好的开始，并且从他四岁开始就聘请了家庭教师来教他，为他在霍格沃茨的生活做好了准备，甚至在他收到录取通知书之前的几年。莱姆斯很赞同戴维斯夫妇的选择ーー如果他的父母能够负担得起额外的学费，他们也会很乐意为他安排的ーー但他也记得自己七岁的时候是什么样子，那时的他和其他所有小男孩一样，只想把所有的时间都花在户外，和村子里的其他孩子玩耍、爬树，在埃莫沃特湖里游泳……

莱姆斯比大多数人都更能体会罗杰的处境：他非常清楚被关在一所房子里是什么感觉，从卧室的窗户里羡慕地凝视着广阔的世界——他渴望探索的未知领域——那是他永远无法触及的。在记忆中，每隔几天，莱姆斯就会悲惨地从自己卧室的窗户往外看，看着世界从他身边径直走过，不带有一丝犹豫，更不会为他等待。 

他低头看着发霉的旧星图，摇了摇头。这样不行。 

“很无聊，对吧？”他轻声问道。罗杰从他的白日梦中惊醒过来，脸颊唰地变红。 

“对不起，”他喃喃地说，“我在听，真的......” 

“没关系，”莱姆斯向他保证道，把星图卷起来，塞回硬纸板管里，“恐怕盯着一张羊皮纸看并不能让你体会真正的夜空——我有个更好的主意，你想不想试一试？” 

罗杰对这个请求皱起了眉头。经过一会儿的考虑，他点了点头。莱姆斯站了起来，罗杰紧随其后，站在他的老师身旁。男孩饶有兴趣地看着莱姆斯抽出魔杖，手腕轻轻一挥，写字台和椅子滑向房间对面的墙壁，厚重的丝绸窗帘拉上，房间陷入黑暗之中。接着莱姆斯躺到了木地板上，感到男孩正十分困惑地盯着他。 

“你在干什么？”他好奇地问。 

“我已经看够了乏味的旧书和地图，”莱姆斯回答说，“我不想再被困在这个房子里了，所以我要去旅行。想和我一起去吗？” 

他拍了拍身边的地板。犹豫片刻，罗杰躺在了莱姆斯旁边的地上，手指交叉，双手放在肚子上，双眼凝视着空白的天花板。 

“现在做什么？”他问。 

“让我们来一次穿越星空的小旅行，好吗？”莱姆斯愉快地说，魔杖在空气中划出一个大大的弧线。罗杰的卧室天花板突然变成了一个美丽的夜空，和窗外万里无云的星河几乎一模一样。罗杰惊讶地轻吸一口气，眼睛瞬间睁得大大的。数以千计的恒星和行星闪耀着钻石般的光芒，在天花板投射出的夜空中缓缓移动。而当你躺在这样一间房子的地板上时，感觉到的一切几乎和漂浮太空中毫无差别。 

“酷！”他叫道。莱姆斯咧嘴一笑。 

“我很高兴得到你的认可。现在，你知道当你在霍格沃茨的时候，由于各种各样的原因，你需要研究夜空ーー学习星星的名字和行星的运行是占卜和天文学课程的基本内容。不过，今天，我们将学习如何利用夜空作为天测航法的参照物。” 

“那是什么？”罗杰问。 

“基本上，我可以教你像使用地图一样使用夜空，”莱姆斯解释说，“如果你迷路了，学习如何看夜空会帮助你找到回家的路。” 

“如果我迷路了，为什么不用魔法呢？”他问道。 

“你不能总是依靠魔法来摆脱困境，”他温和地反驳道，“你有可能在陷入一种不能使用魔法的境地。如果这样不寻常的事情发生了，这就是一个很好的准备。此外，我认为这是一种比看地图更有趣的学习方式。” 

“是的，这样好多了。”罗杰点头表示同意。莱姆斯和罗杰抬头盯着夜空，默默地惊叹了几秒钟，然后举起手指向他们正上方的一小簇星星。 

“罗杰，你能告诉我这个星座的名字吗？”他问道，看见罗杰摇了摇头。“它叫做Orion，”他解释说。“猎户座。它的七颗最亮的星星在夜空中形成了一个独特的沙漏状星群——或者说，图案。现在，我们来看看星座中最大、最亮的三颗恒星。你看见他们了吗？” 

“是的。” 

“你能告诉我这三颗星星通常被称为什么吗？” 

“猎户座腰带？”罗杰犹豫地问。莱姆斯点点头。 

“正确。现在，看一下腰带三星的下方。”他指示道，“你会在一条垂直线上看到另外三颗星。知道它们叫什么吗？” 

“嗯......”罗杰显得犹豫不决，耸了耸肩，“我不知道。对不起。” 

“没关系，”莱姆斯温和地保证道，“大多数人都不知道这个。这三颗星星被称为猎户座之剑。当猎户座的剑向左倾斜，低垂在地平线上时......”星夜突然向前倾斜，进入了莱姆斯描述的位置，“……我们就面向东方。当它在天空中越来越高的时候......”地图在令人眩晕的巨浪中再次移动，让莱姆斯感觉自己像是在过山车上翻滚向前，“……我们就面向南方。如果剑在地平线上向右倾斜，你认为我们面对的是哪个方向？” 

罗杰全神贯注地思考着，然后坚定地回答：“西边。” 

“对了。”莱姆斯赞同地点点头。“同样的原理也适用于利用太阳来寻找北方，但是我们今天只学习夜空......” 

莱姆斯向罗杰解释了如何利用夜空辨认不同的方位，这取决于剑的倾斜程度，用以判断距离东、南、西三个方向的长度。罗杰聚精会神地听着，黑眼睛盯着天花板上拖着的星星的轨迹。罗杰有时可能很容易分心，但只要他对课程感兴趣，就能学得很快。 

“如果你沿着猎户座腰带往左走......”莱姆斯指着邻近星座的一颗明亮恒星说，“你会撞上一颗非常明亮的星星——” 

“天狼星！”罗杰兴奋地叫了起来，“我知道那个，它是夜空中最亮的星星。” 

“是的，他是。”莱姆斯深情地笑了笑，思绪又飘到了他的男朋友身上。 

“他？”罗杰好奇地问。莱姆斯摇摇头，不再沉浸在愉快的沉思中，清了清嗓子。 

“我是说......是的，你说得很对，罗杰。天狼星是夜空中最亮的星星，”他继续说道，“你能告诉我它属于哪个星座吗?” 

“Canis Major。” 

“很好，”莱姆斯简洁地点了点头，“它的俗名是……” 

“大犬！”罗杰回答道，声音里带着几分得意。 

“哇，今天的课看起来很精彩！” 

莱姆斯和罗杰同时抬起头，看到戴维斯夫人站在卧室门口，略带兴趣地看着他们。罗杰又矮又胖，而他的母亲又高又瘦，外表看起来几乎很尖锐。她笔直地站在门口，手指交叉在双手前面，就像她儿子一样。显然，这是他从他母亲那里学来的一种举止。罗杰似乎还从他母亲那里继承了另一样东西，那就是她灰褐色的头发。 

罗杰没有动，但是莱姆斯迅速地站了起来，向她走去。 

“我们发现读星图有点……枯燥，所以我想试着让我的天文课更吸引人一点。”他解释道，“……让学习变得既有趣又能增长知识。” 

“的确。”她心不在焉地回答到，目光掠过莱姆斯落到了她儿子身上，“罗杰，亲爱的，你下午约了医生。今天的课程需要提前结束。” 

罗杰哀鸣一声抱起了双臂，“我不想去！” 

戴维斯太太没有理会儿子的抗议，把注意力转回到了莱姆斯身上，脸上扯出一个假笑，“别担心，你还是会得到一整天的工资，我们一接到通知就马上告诉你了。我知道现在手头一定很紧。” 

她轻蔑地看了一眼莱姆斯的外表，他不得不咬住舌头，克制自己不要反驳对方——他的衣服可能是很旧，但他上班时总是尽量穿得漂漂亮亮。相反，他给了她一个勉强的微笑作为回报。他不太喜欢戴维斯太太，但是她是他的收入来源。他不想对付钱的顾客无礼。 

“谢谢你，戴维斯太太，我很感激。” 

“你下周能工作吗？我希望你能在圣诞假期前让罗杰快点上天文学课，”她缓慢地说。 

“圣诞节前一周我通常会休息......”他一开始犹豫着想要拒绝，但一想到可以用这些额外的钱为小天狼星买一些特别的圣诞礼物，他就心软了，“当然，我下周也可以来。” 

莱姆斯从戴维斯家的房子里走了出来，几乎是顺着小路一蹦一跳地走向熟铁大门，很高兴这个下午剩下的时间都属于他自己。他把身后吱吱作响的大门关上，停了下来，抬头望向罗杰的卧室，希望能看到那个正在等他的小男孩。果然，罗杰打开窗户，探出身子。 

“再见，卢平先生！”他大声喊着，使劲地向他挥动手臂，“下周见！” 

“罗杰，离窗户远点！太危险了！”戴维斯夫人闷闷的叫喊声从屋子里传了出来。莱姆斯得意地笑了起来，冲着窗户挥挥手，“再见，罗杰。” 

莱姆斯把双手深深地埋进外套口袋里，以免它们受到刺骨的寒冷的侵袭。他沿着愉快的郊区庄园大步走去，试图决定下午该怎么度过。如果他现在幻影移形回家，小天狼星可能还在床上，他就可以溜到他旁边再躺一会……他看了一下时间，然后冲自己摇摇头——快到中午了，小天狼星现在可能已经起床了。 

他应该去为圣诞节买东西了。他现在得给彼得买点礼物，以及给小天狼星买点小东西填满他的圣诞礼盒。他还需要为晚餐准备一些东西，他今晚想吃什么…… 

他把沉重的书包背到肩膀上，感受到肩膀和脖子上窜起的隐隐疼痛后做了个鬼脸。他小心翼翼地摩擦着脖子后面，叹了口气。整个上午俯身看着那些星图对他的脊椎毫无好处—— 

莱姆斯突然停下了脚步，一个绝妙的主意从脑海中闪过。他翻出前一天晚上小天狼星给他的支票簿，快速地寻找着其中的某一页。他记得它就在这里…… 

“啊哈！”他得意地叫了一声，脸上露出淘气的笑容。他现在清楚自己想如何度过这个空闲的下午了ーー希望小天狼星也已经做好准备。他只是需要先去买点东西。 

~tbc~


	4. Tenderly 温柔地

“亲爱的，我回来了！”莱姆斯用一种假装平淡无奇的声音喊道。他用脚后跟踢开前门，缓慢地走进小屋，胳膊上装满了袋子。小天狼星从起居室门口探出头来，看到他的男朋友后脸上的困惑迅速转变成了开心。

“你提前回来了！”小天狼星主动接过几个袋子，把它们带到了客厅里，“都是些什么？”

“我今天提前放假了，戴维斯的儿子预约了治疗师。”莱姆斯一边解释，一边漫不经心地把剩下的袋子扔到沙发上，“我利用这段空闲时间做了最后一次圣诞采购。”

“你买了什么？”小天狼星兴奋地问道，把鼻子伸进了最近的袋子里，“有给我的吗？”

“是的，所以不要翻来翻去。”莱姆斯不容置疑地说，从小天狼星手里抢过袋子，把手臂伸到他够不到的地方。

小天狼星撅起嘴，装出一副很失望的样子。

“你真没意思，Moony——我想看看你给我买了什么嘛。”

“过几天你就知道了，”莱姆斯向他保证，然后又补充道，“嗯，我确实给我们带了点东西——为了今天。”

小天狼星看起来十分好奇，“哦？那是什么呢？”

莱姆斯把一个塑料袋和一张支票一起塞进了他的手里。小天狼星的眼睛扫过支票上的字，然后看了看袋子里面，最后抬头看向莱姆斯，挑了挑眉毛。

“顽皮按摩师角色扮演？”

莱姆斯点点头，“你喜欢吗？”

“我这就去拿我的魔杖！”小天狼星跳了起来，手里拎着一兜子“物资”迅速地离开了客厅。

小天狼星需要几分钟时间来布置卧室准备他们的游戏，所以莱姆斯借此机会把他的圣诞礼物藏在了厨房里。他知道，如果他把袋子放在外面，小天狼星不可能忍住不去偷看。而莱姆斯负责大部分的家庭烹饪，所以他基本不会去翻厨房里的小橱柜。把东西全部藏好后，莱姆斯耐心地在走廊里等着，直到他听见小天狼星说准备好了，才礼貌地敲了敲卧室的门。

“进来！”小天狼星低沉的声音从里面传来。莱姆斯走进卧室，花了点时间欣赏小天狼星为把房间弄得像按摩院所做的努力：床下的储物柜被改造成了一张皮质按摩桌，上面覆盖着毛绒绒的白色毛巾，窗帘拉上了，许多点燃的蜡烛飘在空中，散发着温暖而诱人的光辉。对小天狼星来说，变形咒一直十分简单——他用一根魔杖就能做到这样，真是不可思议。小天狼星甚至努力换了他自己的衣服，现在穿着一件普通的白色t恤和一条宽松的裤子。

真典型，莱姆斯感慨地想。他甚至能把便装穿得十分性感。

柔和的背景音乐响起，莱姆斯立刻认出了这首歌，心里充满了喜悦。

“Chet Baker，”他轻声说，“你太了解我了，小天狼星。”

“我不太明白你的意思，先生，我想我们以前没有见过面，”小天狼星轻快地回答到。莱姆斯翻了个白眼。好吧，游戏应该从他进入房间的那一刻就开始了——小天狼星显然已经进入了角色。

“对不起，我一定是认错人了。”莱姆斯向小天狼星伸出手，“我是莱姆斯。很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，”小天狼星抓住他的手狠狠摇了摇，“我是小天狼星。那么，什么风把你吹到这儿来了？”

“嗯……”莱姆斯深吸一口气，活动着肩膀和脖子上的肌肉，“最近后背疼得厉害。”

小天狼星担心地皱起眉毛，“真的吗？哪儿疼？”他走了过来，把手轻轻放在莱姆斯的肩膀上，“这里？”莱姆斯点了点头。小天狼星的手从他的后背滑到了屁股上，“这里也疼吗？”

“是的。”莱姆斯平静地说。

“那么......这里呢？”小天狼星贴着莱姆斯的耳朵低声说，手掌再次下移，捧住了他的屁股。莱姆斯情不自禁地打了个哆嗦，轻轻点头，注意到小天狼星走近一步贴到了他的身上。他们的勃起紧紧贴在一起，莱姆斯必须十分努力才能控制住自己不要向前顶胯以增加接触。小天狼星慢慢地把手放在了他下腹上。莱姆斯轻哼一声闭上眼睛，享受着小天狼星离他这么近的感觉。小天狼星轻轻地捏了一下他的勃起，把嘴唇贴在他耳边。

“您太紧张了，”他说到，喷出的热气焦灼着莱姆斯潮红的皮肤，“也许您可以尝试一下全身按摩——释放身体压力对健康至关重要，先生。”

“好的，我很乐意。”莱姆斯哑哑地说，“如果你认为这对我的健康有益的话。”

“啊，当然。”小天狼星把手伸向了莱姆斯的衬衫领口，“请脱掉衣服趴在按摩桌上，服务即将开始。需要我帮你脱衣服吗？”

“请。”莱姆斯点点头，“我很难自己脱衣服，你知道。因为我后背疼。”

“当然。”小天狼星一点点地解开了莱姆斯的衬衫扣子，慢慢地把它从肩膀上剥下来，露出他精瘦而苍白的胸膛。然后他松开莱姆斯的腰带，让他的裤子在脚踝边堆作一团。他用手指勾住莱姆斯的内裤边缘，停顿了一下，“如果愿意的话，你可以穿着内裤，但我建议你全裸，这样按摩效果更好。”

“那还是脱掉吧。”莱姆斯冲他笑了笑说。小天狼星把他的内裤扯下来，帮他趴在了按摩台上。他甚至花时间把地板上的衣服收起来，整齐地叠好，放到了附近的椅子上。

莱姆斯把下巴搁在U型枕上，感觉到小天狼星往他背上盖了一条毛巾，把一只温暖的手放在他的肩膀上。

“准备好了吗？”他轻声问道。

“准备好了。”

小天狼星在移开手掌之前轻轻地捏了一下他的肩膀。

“我们先来按摩上半身。我注意到你的脖子、肩膀和后背都很紧张。”小天狼星往手掌上轻轻地抹了一点按摩油，“请在按摩过程中缓慢地深呼吸，这样有助于肌肉放松。”

小天狼星的手掌被按摩油弄得滑溜溜的，用力按揉着莱姆斯的后背，然后一路上推到脖颈，带来电流般的舒畅感。椰子和香草的香味充充溢着他的鼻腔，他闭上眼睛，用力呼吸着甜腻的气息，甚至没意识到自己的身体已经开始放松。

“嗯，你真的很擅长这个。”他喃喃地说，声音里带上了几分困意。小天狼星咯咯地笑了。

“我本应如此，我已经干了很多年了，”他缓缓说道，双手向下移动，轻轻地揉捏着莱姆斯的背部，“你要我再低一点吗？”

“好的，请吧。”莱姆斯咕哝着，放松地躺在床上长长地叹了口气，感觉身上的紧张逐渐在小天狼星的指尖下消失。梅林，这感觉真好。以后他一定要经常这样。小天狼星把毛巾从莱姆斯的屁股上剥开，整齐地把它叠成两半，放在旁边的床上。在手上抹了更多的油之后，他开始按摩莱姆斯的大腿上部，尤其是他的两个臀瓣。

“你的工作压力一定很大，”他说，用力捏了一下莱姆斯的屁股，“这里的肌肉太紧张了。”

“是啊，你绝对想象不到。”莱姆斯笑了起来，却在下一秒突然呼吸一滞——小天狼星的手指（绝对是故意的）顺着他的屁股缝滑了下去。

“你以前做过按摩吗？”小天狼星问道，指尖时不时地滑过莱姆斯的入口。每次他的手指一碰到那皱巴巴的肌肉圈，莱姆斯就发出一声可怜的呻吟——即使是最轻微的触摸都会让他的脊椎和阴茎感到一阵刺激的快感。

“没——没有……”他勉强说道，“这是我的第一次。”

“嗯，我很高兴你选择我为你提供第一次服务。”小天狼星温柔地说，轻轻拍了一下莱姆斯的屁股，“背部按摩结束了。躺下来，我们开始身体前面的按摩。”

莱姆斯迅速地翻过身来，双臂放松地放在身体两侧。他的老二已经硬了一半，挺翘在平坦的肚子上十分显眼。小天狼星瞥了一眼莱姆斯愈加勃起的阴茎，转而专注于按摩莱姆斯的胸部和腹部，手指时不时划过莱姆斯的柱头，喃喃地为自己的粗心大意道歉。

“没关系，”莱姆斯保证道，声音紧巴巴的，“其实，我，呃……我这里也很紧张。”

“是的，我看得出来。”小天狼星点点头，一双灰眼睛色眯眯地打量着莱姆斯的身体，“你知道腹股沟部位的肌肉是压力的储存库吗？”

“现在是吗？”莱姆斯十分感兴趣地问道。作为回答，小天狼星用手指轻轻地划过了他的阴茎，电流般的快感窜过整个身体，令他急促地喘息起来。

“你想让我帮你减轻压力吗？”小天狼星漫不经心地问道，用大拇指在莱姆斯的头部划来划去。莱姆斯忍不住颤抖起来，默默地点了点头作为回应。小天狼星手上依旧沾着按摩油，终于结实地握住了莱姆斯的阴茎，开始缓慢地上下撸动。莱姆斯呻吟了一声，用力地抓住身旁的毛巾。

“放松。”小天狼星低声说，手掌熟练地在莱姆斯那令人痛苦的长度上下移动，“我们需要缓解你的紧张情绪。尽情享受吧。记得深呼吸，吸气，吐气，就这样......”

莱姆斯深深地吸了一口气使自己放松下来，把双腿分得更开了。小天狼星趁此机会抚上了莱姆斯的蛋蛋，用和刚才一样的速度有节奏地反复揉搓，每一次都能引起莱姆斯愉悦的颤抖呻吟。

小天狼星不断地抚摸着他，很快就把他推到了释放的边缘。莱姆斯的呼吸变得越来越吃力，眼前的一切都旋转起来。他的腹股沟越来越紧张，一种刺痛的感觉传遍了他的全身，使他不由自主地蜷起了脚趾。小天狼星的手现在随着莱姆斯的呼吸移动得更快了。他的嘴巴微微张开，眼睛因欲望而半睁着，看着莱姆斯在自己的指尖下挣扎呻吟。莱姆斯的指甲深深地扎进了身下的毛巾里，脖颈开始在欲望的浓雾中不断扭动；他的阴茎和下腹部滚烫的快感盘旋着上升至他的整个身体，令他屏住了呼吸。小天狼星的手摩擦他生殖器时带来的柔滑触感、小天狼星看着他的样子ーー那种想把他立刻吃干抹净的眼神ーー这一切对莱姆斯来说都太多了。他真的忍不住了。

“操……我操，小天狼星……”

小天狼星愉悦地呻吟一声，更加用力地把莱姆斯按在了高潮的顶端，品味着从莱姆斯嘴里冒出来的低沉而绝望的噪音。终于，他的背从床上拱起，把精液射在了自己的肚子上，还溅了不少到小天狼星的手上。小天狼星停了下来，和莱姆斯同时松开了手，然后从床上抓起那条毛巾，小心翼翼地擦掉他和莱姆斯身上的液体，脸上露出了满意的表情。

“我想你喜欢这样吧？”他狡黠地笑着，把脏毛巾扔进房间角落里的洗衣篮里。莱姆斯发出疲惫的笑声，用一只手捂住脸，沉浸在按摩后和高潮后的余辉中。

“你看不出来吗？”他开玩笑说，“你对你所有的客人都做这些？”

小天狼星坏笑起来，“从来没有。你是第一个。”

“好吧，你会得到一笔丰厚的小费，”莱姆斯温和地说，伸手去挤小天狼星宽松裤子上突出的帐篷。小天狼星咧嘴一笑，迅速脱下裤子和t恤，勃起距离莱姆斯的脸只有几英寸——很明显，他喜欢给莱姆斯带来快乐。

“那么，你想让我在哪里？”他敏锐地问道，“你想交换位置吗？”

莱姆斯摇了摇头。“不，我有个更好的主意。”他重新趴了下来，脸朝下枕到U型枕上，示意小天狼星过来，“我要你穿过枕头操我的嘴。”

小天狼星轻声笑了起来，“我的天哪，Moony，你的思想真是既肮脏又富有创造力。”

“你喜欢它，”他低声回答，“过来操我的嘴吧。”

小天狼星不需要说第二遍。他引导着自己的阴茎放低，然后向上穿过U型枕的缝隙来到莱姆斯期待的嘴里。莱姆斯闭上嘴唇，用整个口腔包裹着小天狼星的勃起，细细品味着充满他嘴里的甜美肿胀肉体的感觉。他轻轻地、实验性地吮吸着，从小天狼星身上吸出了一阵颤抖的呼吸。小天狼星抓住按摩床的边缘使自己平静下来，开始上下扭动他的臀部，阴茎在莱姆斯又热又湿的嘴里进进出出。

“哦，妈的，脏死了。”他粗声粗气地说。莱姆斯发出饥渴的声音，更加用力地吮吸着，用舌头有节奏地按摩小天狼星跳动的静脉，然后一遍又一遍地划过顶端。小天狼星找到了节奏，加快了抽插的速度，拼命克制着以防止莱姆斯窒息。但他很快就失去了镇静，无法控制冲向了高潮的顶峰。

“哦，妈的，我射了……”他喘着气说。精液喷洒出来的时候，他的指甲深深戳进了按摩桌柔软的皮革里，双腿疯狂地发抖，几乎支撑不住身体的重量。快感充满了他的身体，他的精液洒进了莱姆斯的嘴里。他贪婪地吞下了他的快感。

小天狼星的腿终于不行了，他跪倒在地，前额靠在床沿上，喘着粗气。他试图站起来，但很快就放弃了这个想法。简直像中了塔朗泰拉舞咒一样。

“上帝……”他呜咽着说。“感觉就像你在法式热吻我的小弟弟。”

莱穆斯用手背擦了擦嘴，用胳膊肘支起身子，朝小天狼星微笑起来。

“我猜你喜欢这样吧？”他歪着头说。小天狼星抬头看着他，手掌滑过莱姆斯柔软的头发搂着他的脖子，眼中充满了欲望和钦佩。

“你知道我喜欢你的嘴，”他咕哝着，“尤其是当它缠在我的老二上的时候。”

“你自己也不赖，”莱姆斯挑了挑眉毛，“也许什么时候你可以报答我？”

“乐意之至。”他温和地笑了笑，把莱姆斯拉进一个慵懒的吻。莱姆斯以同样的热情回吻了小天狼星，他已经想好了让小天狼星在什么时候什么地方回报他，不过他可以留到明天再说。现在，他满足于原地不动。


End file.
